Darren Shan Goes Wizard!
by Scottishpeopleruletheworld
Summary: Well just popped into my head . its before book 7 but after book 6. so yeah enjoy :D sorry i suck at summeries. Darren, Mr.Crepsley and harkat have to go to hogwarts to form an alience with the wizards, without actually giving away that there vamps!


Darren Shan + Harry Potter?

Darren's Pov-

i swung the now ancient rucksack over my back. another day in the life of a vampire prince. sounds so normal doesnt it? you see i was blooded a few years ago by Mr. Crepsley, and my first task as a vampire prince? going to a wizard school that dont know about vampires and befriending someone called harry potter. i mean i barely now about my own kind never mind some wizards! luckily Harkat and Mr. Crepsley will be with me, being the new Care of magical creatures teacher.

And now here we are on the train to Hogwarts bored outta my mind as Mr. Crepsley snores his head off. so me and harkat were just making small talk as the scenery flew by. but harkat ahd to breath through his mask alost dew to the steam on the train, so he didnt talk much.

"im gonna go see the other pupils" i told harkat, he nodded breifly and i continued to the studant compartments, because Mr. Crepsley is going to be a teacher. he travels with all the other teachers and 'cos im his assistant, i stay with him. people gasped as i walked by, im not surprised, im bald and burnt to a crisp really and scarred aswell. thanks alot vampire mountain! i _used _to be hot, or hot-ish until i had to prove my self worthy of being a vampire, and that meant doing some trials and failing would mean death, that is if you didnt die in the first place. my second task happened to be a big room with flames that were basically unavoidable no matter what you done. so yeah, that sucked. i almost died aswell, if it wasnt for harkat, he jumped into my fourth trial saving me from a rouge boar. alot of vampires were very angry at me, and then they decided to kill me. until i found a traitor, Kurdha, whho was hiding our enemy the vampaneze into the mountain. so they decided it would be unfair to kill me, but since they already made it final there was only one way of getting me out of the hall of death. becoming a vampire prince. so here i am now.

"hey, are you new i dont think ive seen you before?" i almost jumped out of my skin, there was a blond girl with very weird glasses on.

"umm... hi. yeah, my dads a new teacher" i replied awkwardly, she gave me a weird look before smelling my shoulder. i stood there awkwardly.

"oh! you must have no friends! let me introduce you to mine!" she smiled, suddenly before i could object she was pulling her towards her friends. there was 2 guys and 2 girls. one of the boys had flaming ginger-red hair and it reminded me of mr. crepsley, the other boy had black hair and had a very slim build, but he had an interesting scar, shaped like a lightning bolt. one of the girls looked similar to the ginger boy so i think they are realated somehow, but the other girl, reminded me of Arra, she was very beautiful, not the most beautiful person ever but i can already tell that this girl will have fight in her.

"hey! this is..." the girl said to her friends and pointed to me, they stared at me (no wonder). i filled the girl in.

"im Darren Shan" i smiled, the girl nodded.

"im luna, this is harry, ron, ginny and hermione" they all smiled and waved back at me.

"wow, dude were you, like. dragged through a bush backwards!" the ginger boy, ron asked.

"nah... well not really. actually have i?" i started to think over if id ever been dragged through a bush. as far as i can remember, its never happened. "i dont think so." i told them, they gave me a weird stare.

"why did you have to think about that, i mean surly your life isnt that bad" Ginny said, i smirked. no, my life was cool, its my un-dead life that sucks.

"uh... well lets just say, ive probably had the hardest life on this train" i laughed the guy with black hair frowned.

"no, i have" he said, i rolled my eyes.

"very unlikely" i said, he frowned before holding his head high.

"my lifes so bad that both my parents are dead" he said.

"yeah, thats bad. but what about seeing your best friend die in your arms and then the person that killed him was supposed to be your friend?" i told him, memories of gavner purl laying in my arms as kurdha just stands there with the other vampaneze.

"oh... well my god father, and only family i had left died in my arms, he was murdered by his cousin" he said, i rolled my eyes again.

"seriously, if he was the only family you had then how did he get killed by his cousin? and also my best friend evra von was tortured and threatened to be **eaten alive! **while me and my dad had no idea where he was!" i shouted back, we now had a small crowed around us as we battled over who had a crapper life.

"oh my! is he ok?" hermione asked, i nodded.

"yeah, bit roughed up nothing permanent" i smiled at her, she smiled back.

"well, im supposed to be the chosen one and im also supposed to be the one to kill you-know-who" he said his eyes narrowing.

"nothing! because of me, i started a fight, no a war! and so far hundreds of my people have died from it, and one of them was blinded aswell." i shook my head of the bloody scene in my head.

"umm..." i could tell he was running out of tradgadies "ah! i was possesed by an evil wizard" i sighed and shook my head.

"i almost died when i was running from kurdha, and i jumped into a river that was so fast that no one could survive it, but i did, so when i got out i had to live with a pack of wolves or go back and be exacuted. i decided to run with the wolves" i said. they were all gaping at me now. harry looked down and i knew i had a worser life. whether thats good or bad im not sure.

"how did you lose your hair?" ron asked, i brushed a hand down my bald head.

"burned off, it should grow back... were not sure" i told him, his eyes widened.

"how in bloody hell did it burn off!" he shouted, i winced. i heard him wake up. suddenly harkat was running towards me.

"darren... mr. crepsley is..." just as harkat drew in his breath there was a bang and everyone got out of there compartments to see how it was. Mr. Crepsley of course. his face was cold and droopy with sleep.

"Darren! why are you in here with all theese people! didnt i tell you to stay in the compartment" he moaned my ear off, i just smiled at him and ran past him as fast as i could.

"bye guys! see you when we get there!" i heard mr. crepsley grumbling after me and i ran to the compartment as fast as my feet could carry me.


End file.
